Death of an Untimely Nature
by Rebecca Starflower
Summary: A fic-thing I wrote purely to annoy and perhaps squick my friend...now may it do the same for you! Slightly Mary-Sue-ish, but it's meant to be.


Death of an Untimely Nature  
  
A/N: I wrote this a while ago purely to wind up my friend. It's not intended to be serious in any way, but neither is it a Mary-Sue (Mary-Sues should die! Which they invariably do anyway to save the world. Lol). And I'm aware that Ciara isn't a very ranger-esque name; it's just a mickey- take of my friend. Love you, Ciara! Enjoy!  
  
I own nothing, not even Ciara. Although I do own my silly ideas. :)  
  
'I will take the ring to Mordor,' the hobbit said. 'Although I do not know the way.' Various people at the Council stood and offered their help. Among those who pledged their lives to help Frodo was Ciara, a ranger who had travelled with Aragorn and the hobbits.  
  
'There will be ten walkers to balance out the nine Nazgul,' Elrond said proudly. The ten stood together: Legolas, Gimli, and Frodo; Sam looking daggers at anyone who so much as glanced at Frodo; Merry and Pippin pretending to playfully push each other around but actually feeling each other up; Aragorn, Ciara and Boromir gazing at Ciara hungrily. Gandalf strolled along and plonked himself at the end of the line, giving Legolas a swift pat on the bum as he positioned himself beside him. Legolas blushed; a highly unusual colour for an elf, Ciara noted.  
  
***Extreme Time Jump***  
  
After many weeks of travelling, the fellowship had arrived at Amon Hen. Gandalf had fallen into shadow in the Mines of Moria, something which had hit Legolas hardest of all, though his blank face never showed his torment. He had tried to jump off of a tree in an attempt to end his life, but was stopped by Aragorn pointing out that falling off a tree wouldn't cheat his immortality. Over the many weeks Boromir had been staring at Ciara intensely. She tried her best to ignore his lust-filled glances, but sometimes it's hard to block out a pair of eyes boring into your back.  
  
The fellowship were sitting around the campfire near the shore of the River Anduin when Ciara decided to go for a walk. Seeing her rise, Boromir waited a few moments before following her.  
  
Ciara tramped across the forest floor, gazing happily at all the trees. Suddenly she froze as she heard the sound of leaves rustling underfoot and a twig snapping. She pause, a silent statue, while she ascertained where the rustling was coming from. The noise sounded again and she strode over to a group of bushes. She pulled back a couple of branches.and saw something she'd rather not have seen involving Merry and Pippin.  
  
'Ew!' Ciara cried. She was roundly ignored. She turned on her heel and ran - slap-bang into Boromir. He locked his arms around her and held her to his manly chest to prevent her from falling. After a moment which was more than long enough for her to regain her balance, he still didn't release Ciara.  
  
'Release me,' she said.  
  
'No,' was the only reply. She felt his voice vibrate through his chest; the sensation made her shiver.  
  
'Get.off.me,' she said through gritted teeth.  
  
'No,' he repeated, before swooping down and claiming her lips in a desperate kiss. She only protested for a moment before melting into the kiss. The feel of his lips against hers made her head spin and her knees buckle; she was suddenly very glad of his strong arms around her waist holding her up. Held so tightly against him, she could feel exactly what weeks of lust had done to him. She made no protest when he led her over to a group of bushes, but noted gladly that Merry and Pippin seemed to have disappeared.  
  
**  
  
Ciara woke some time later to the sound of shouting. She quickly pulled on her clothes and looked through the bushes. There were Uruk-Hai everywhere. In the middle of the fray stood Boromir, fighting the beasts with all his might. As Ciara watched in horror, an arrow embedded itself in his chest and he fell to his knees. Ciara choked back a scream, not wanting to draw attention to herself. But thankfully he rose and began fighting again. Ciara dared to hope that he might live through this and take her in his arms again, but moments later she put her hand to her mouth to stop herself crying out in anguish as he fell again with another arrow in his chest. When he got to his feet again she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. He had barely got to his feet when he fell again with a third arrow. With her heart thudding in her chest she realised that the clearing was silent: the Uruk-hai were dead, all except the largest who was aiming an arrow point blank at her lover's heart. She finally allowed herself to scream and launched herself at the offending creature. It fell over with a loud grunt and proceeded to be beaten to a bloody dead pulp by Aragorn. Ciara didn't see this, however, as she scrambled over to where Boromir now lay.  
  
'Darling, darling, don't leave me,' Ciara sobbed. Boromir struggled to lift a hand to stroke away her tears; Ciara caught the hand and covered it with kisses.  
  
'I.I love y-you,' he said hoarsely.  
  
'I love you too. I wish I'd realised it before now. We wasted all that time.'  
  
'*You* wasted all that time. I wanted to get into your knickers at the Council.'  
  
She frowned slightly. Just then Aragorn came over.  
  
'Let me talk to him a bit,' Aragorn said. Ciara kissed Boromir deeply then withdrew a few paces. She saw Aragorn hand Boromir his sword; moments later he closed Boromir's eyes and kissed his forehead. Ciara knew by that action that it was over; she crumpled to the floor and wept. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a gruff voice say, 'that's right lassie, cry it out.'  
  
When she finally quieted, Aragorn helped her to her feet. Quick as a flash she pulled Aragorn's sword from it's hilt and pushed it through her belly. Moments later she felt the sweet release of death and knew no more forever.  
  
***The End***  
  
I hope that was enjoyable for you all. I've just realised that this is the second fanfiction I've written starring one of my friends. Well, they're such an inspiration.anyway, this was meant only to amuse and poke fun at my people. Thank you for reading and please review, even to say that I need help or my friends need help or whatever! 


End file.
